Artificial Christmas trees today, for the most part, are pre-wired with conventional LED light strings, and are known as artificial pre-lit LED Christmas trees. In most cases, the conventional LED light strings used in pre-lit trees are plugged into an AC outlet within the center trunk of the tree. Conventional LED light strings include power conversion circuitry to convert the 120 volts AC house current to DC voltage, which requires four or even five wires running through the string. Moreover, conventional LED light strings have female plug end connectors to allow multiple strings to be connected together, and thus include high gauge wire to handle the larger currents drawn by multiple series-connected light strings.
It would be desirable to provide an artificial Christmas tree provided with DC power outlets and adapted to use simple, inexpensive two-wire LED light strings that can be plugged into the tree. Alternatively, it would be desirable to provide a flexible power distribution strip with AC to DC conversion circuitry that can be mounted on a Christmas tree to power inexpensive two-wire LED light strings.